Greg Germann
Greg Germann est l'acteur interprétant Hadès dans la saison 5 de Once Upon a Time. Il est doublé dans la version française de la série par Pierre Tessier. Biographie Greg Germann est un acteur Américain né le 26 février 1958, au Texas. Il fut l'incorrigible dragueur et l'un des deux patrons d'Ally McBeal, puis il enchaîna des rôles de guest star dans de nombreuses séries, comme pour son rôle de Hadès dans Once Upon a Time en saison 5. Vie privée Filmographie Télévision * 1989 – Deux flics à Miami (saison 5 épisode 21) : Johnny Ramon * 1990 – L'Enfer du devoir (saison 3 épisode 6 & 19) : Lieutenant Beller * 1990 – Equal Justice (saison 1 épisode 1) : Merkle * 1991 – Rewrite for Murder * 1993 – Taking the Heat : Assistant du D.A. Kennedy * 1994 – Assault at West Point : The Court-Martial of Johnson Whittaker : Bailey * 1994 - 1995 – Sweet Justice : Andy Del Sarto * 1995 - 1997 – Ned et Stacey : Eric « Rico » Moyer * 1997 - 2002 – Ally McBeal : Richard Fish * 2005 – The Family Plan : M. Walcott * 2006 – Eureka (saison 1 épisode 1) : Warren King * 2006 – Desperate Housewives (saison 2 épisode 12) : Jim Halverson * 2007 – Un mariage pour Noël (All I Want for Christmas) : Roger Nelson * 2007 – In Case of Emergency : Sherman Yablonsky * 2009 – Spectacular! : M. Romano / Joey Rome * 2010 – Ghost Whisperer (saison 5 épisode 8) : Kirk Jansen * 2010 – Sauvez le Père Noël ! (The Santa Incident) : Erickson * 2010 - 2011 et 2013 – Raising Hope (saison 1 épisode 9 ; saison 2 épisode 5 ; saison 3 épisode 14) : Dale Carlyle * 2011 – Hawaii Five-0 (saison 1 épisode 14) : Robert Rovin * 2012 – Drop Dead Diva (saison 4 épisode 13) : Juge Zahn * 2013 – NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (saison 10 épisodes 12, 14 et 15) : Directeur adjoint Jerome Craig * 2013 - 2014 – New York, unité spéciale, (saison 14 épisode 17 ; saison 15 épisodes 11 et 21) : Derek Strauss, substitut du procureur de Westchester County * 2014 – How to Get Away with Murder (saison 1 épisode 7) : Jared Keegan, avocat de la défense * 2015 – Limitless (saison 1 épisode 8) : ADIC Johnson * 2016 – Once Upon a Time : Hadès Cinéma * 1989 – Miss Firecracker : Ronnie Wayne * 1990 – Chucky La Poupée De Sang : Mattson * 1993 – Quand Harriet Découpe Charlie : Concierge * 1994 – Imaginary Crimes : Avocat Drew * 1994 – Danger Immédiat : Petey * 2001 – Les Pieds Sur Terre : Sklar * 2001 – Sweat November : Vince Holland * 2001 – Super Papa : Jeremy * 2005 – Bigger Than The Sky : Roger * 2005 – Heart Of The Beholder : Bob Harris * 2005 – Une Famille Pour Charlie : Walcott * 2006 – Friends With Money : Matt * 2006 – Rick Bobby : Roi Du Circuit : Larry Dennit Jr. * 2008 – Volt : Star Malgré Lui (voix) : L'agent * 2009 – Spectacular ! : M. Romano * 2011 – Answers To Nothing : M. Beckworth * 2012 – Prof Poids Lourd : Principal Betcher Anecdotes * En 2016, il est nommé Meilleur Méchant dans une série TV aux Teen Choice Awards. Apparitions en:Greg Germann Catégorie:Acteurs